DisneyMania
DisneyMania são coletâneas lançadas pela Walt Disney Records, apresentando vários músicos da atualidade cantando clássicos musicais da Disney, porém com batidas e arranjos modernos. Em todos os álbuns, possuem canções de filmes das princesas. O primeiro álbum foi lançado em 2002 e o último em 2010. Não se sabe se a Disney planeja lançar mais coletâneas da DisneyMania, apesar de eventualmente serem lançados álbuns especiais com canções clássicas. DisneyMania foi projetado a partir da compilação Stay Awake: Various Interpretations of Music from Vintage Disney Films, distribuída pela A&M Records em 1988, influenciando os produtores da Walt Disney a mostrarem um legado musical da empresa para o novo milênio. 2002: DisneyMania Vol. 1 thumb|left O primeiro álbum foi lançado originalmente em 17 de setembro de 2002, com regravações na voz de Anastacia, A*Teens, Usher, 'N Sync, Ashanti, Lil' Sis Shi Shi, Smash Mouth, Jessica Simpson, Aaron Carter, S Club, Baha Men, Hilary Duff, Jump 5, No Secrets, Christina Aguilera e Ronan Keating. Nesse álbum se encontram sete canções de princesas, sendo elas "Some Day My Prince Will Come" (de "Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões), "Under the Sea" (de "A Pequena Sereia"), "Colors of the Wind" (de "Pocahontas"), "Part of Your World" (de "A Pequena Sereia"), "Beauty and the Beast" (de "A Bela e a Fera"), "Kiss the Girl" (de "A Pequena Sereia") e "Reflection" (de "Mulan"). Confira abaixo a tracklist do álbum, com as canções dos filmes das princesas destacadas e seus intérpretes: 2004: DisneyMania Vol.2 thumb|right DisneyMania 2 é o segundo álbum da série DisneyMania, lançada pela Walt Disney Records. Foi lançado em 27 de janeiro de 2004 e, assim como o anterior, ganhou o certificado Ouro nos Estados Unidos, 1 sendo mais bem sucedido na Billboard 200, onde sua melhor posição foi a #29. Confira abaixo a tracklist do álbum, com as canções dos filmes das princesas destacadas e seus intérpretes: # Welcome - Jump5 - Irmão Urso # True To Your Heart - Raven-Symoné - Mulan # It's a Small World - Baha Men # He's a Tramp - The Beu Sisters - A Dama e o Vagabundo # Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - Stevie Brock - A Canção do Sul # The Siamese Cat Song - Hilary Duff ft. Haylie Duff - A Dama e o Vagabundo # Circle of Life - Disney Channel Circle of Stars - O Rei Leão # A Whole New World - LMNT - Aladdin # Once Upon Another Dream - No Secrets - A Bela Adormecida # Anytime You Need a Friend - The Beu Sisters - Nem Que a Vaca Tusssa # The Second Star to the Right - Jesse McCartney - Peter Pan # When You Wish Upon a Star - Ashley Gearing - Pinóquio # A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Daniel Bedingfield - Cinderela # Baroque Hoedown - They Might Be Giants # I Wanna Be Like You - Nikki Webster - Mogli: Menino Lobo 2005: DisneyMania Vol.3 thumb|right DisneyMania 3 é o terceiro álbum da série DisneyMania, lançada pela Walt Disney Records. Foi lançado em 15 de fevereiro de 2005, trazendo canções interpretadas por The Cheetah Girls, Jump5, Lalaine e muitos outros. O álbum chegou à posição #30 na Billboard 200 e, assim como os outros dois, foi certificado Ouro. Confira abaixo a tracklist do álbum, com as canções dos filmes das princesas destacadas e seus intérpretes: # Under the Sea - Raven-Symoné - A Pequena Sereia # Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - Jump5 - Lilo & Stitch (apenas no filme Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Deu Defeito) # A Whole New World - Nick Lachey e Jessica Simpson - Aladdin # It's a Small World (RapMania! Mix) - Fan 3 # The Bare Necessities - Bowling for Soup - Mogli: O Menino Lobo # I Won't Say (I'm in Love) - The Cheetah Girls - Hércules # Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - Aly & AJ - A Canção do Sul # Kiss the Girl - Vitamin C - A Pequena Sereia # Part of Your World - Skye Sweetnam - A Pequena Sereia # Colors of the Wind - Christy Carlson Romano - Pocahontas # Proud of Your World - Clay Aiken - Aladdin # Strangers Like Me - Everlife - Tarzan # A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Kimberley Locke - Cinderela # Cruella De Vil - Lalaine - 101 Dálmatas # When You Wish Upon a Star - Jesse McCartney - Pinóquio 2005: DisneyRemixMania thumb|right DisneyRemixMania é um álbum com versões em remix de canções dos álbuns anteriores da série DisneyMania. Foi lançado pela Walt Disney Records em 27 de setembro de 2005, sendo o primeiro álbum da série que não foi recebeu um certificado de Ouro da RIAA. 2006: DisneyMania Vol.4 thumb|right DisneyMania 4 é o quarto álbum da série DisneyMania, lançada pela Walt Disney Records. Foi lançado em 4 de abril de 2006. Obteve a melhor posição da série na Billboard 200 até então, a #15. Foi certificado Ouro pela Recording Industry Association of America. Confira abaixo a tracklist do álbum, com as canções dos filmes das princesas destacadas e seus intérpretes: # A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes - Disney Channel Circle of Stars - Cinderela # Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah - Miley Cyrus - A Canção do Sul # If I Never Knew You - The Cheetah Girls - Pocahontas # Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf - B5 - Os Três Porquinhos # Reflection (Remix) - Christina Aguilera - Mulan # I'll Try - Jesse McCartney - Peter Pan: De Volta à Terra do Nunca # Look Through My Eyes - Everlife - Irmão Urso # Candle on the Water - Anneliese van der Pol - Meu Amigo, o Dragão # You'll Be in My Heart - Teddy Geiger - Tarzan # Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me) - Jonas Brothers - Piratas do Caribe # Some Day My Prince Will Come - Ashley Tisdale ft. Drew Seeley - Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões # Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride - Baha Men - Lilo & Stitch # Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Sara Paxton - O Rei Leão # Super Cali (BoiOB Mix) - Orlando Brown - Mary Poppins # Monkey's Uncle - Devo 2.0 - Tio do Macaco # Cruella De Vil - Skye Sweetnam - 101 Dálmatas # Go the Distance - K-Ci & JoJo - Hércules 2007: DisneyMania Vol.5 thumb|right DisneyMania 5 é o quinto álbum da série DisneyMania, lançada pela Walt Disney Records. Foi lançado em 27 de março de 2007. Conta com a participação de Drew Seeley, The Cheetah Girls, Ashley Tisdale, Lucas Grabeel, Vanessa Hudgens, Jonas Brothers, Miley Cyrus, Corbin Bleu e outros. O álbum alcançou a posição #14 na Billboard 200. Confira abaixo a tracklist do álbum, com as canções dos filmes das princesas destacadas e seus intérpretes: # Part of Your World - Miley Cyrus - A Pequena Sereia # Two Worlds - Corbin Bleu - Tarzan # So This is Love - The Cheetah Girls - Cinderela # I Wanna Be Like You - Jonas Brothers - Mogli: O Menino Lobo # When She Loved Me - Jordan Pruitt - Toy Story 2 # Kiss the Girl - Ashley Tisdale - A Pequena Sereia # The Second Star to the Right - T-Squad - Peter Pan # Cruella De Vil - Hayden Panettiere - 101 Dálmatas # Colors of the Wind - Vanessa Hudgens - Pocahontas # Go the Distance - Lucas Grabeel - Hércules # The Siamese Cat Song - B5 - A Dama e o Vagabundo # Reflection - Everlife - Mulan # Let's Get Together - The Go-Go's - Operação Cupido # True To Your Heart - Keke Palmer - Mulan # Find Yourself - Drew Seeley - Carros 2008: DisneyMania Vol.6 thumb|right DisneyMania 6 é o sexto álbum da série DisneyMania, lançada pela Walt Disney Records. Foi lançado em 20 de março de 2008. Alguns atristas que participaram desse álbum foram Selena Gomez, Keke Palmer, Colbie Caillat e Mitchel Musso. Até o momento, vendeu 106 mil cópias e alcançou a posição #33 na Billboard 200. Categoria:Álbuns da Walt Disney Records